In this society wood burning has been used for cooking, lighting and heating. At the present time many families have a fireplace installed in the house to burn wood in the winter for light and heat. Naturally, the wood must be split into pieces for easy burning. However, large wood is not easily split with an axe by manpower. Furthermore, many unexpected accidents may occur and cause injury to the person who tries to split large wood with an axe, because of the lack of safety. In order to overcome this deficiency the present invention provides a mechanism which is not only labor-saving, but also able to split large wood safely.